


despacito

by lem0nlime



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0nlime/pseuds/lem0nlime
Summary: it’s this moment, seoyeon thinks, that her idol training has been preparing her for.that is, singing an extremely romantic song in front of the girl who you’ve liked for several months, who also happens to look extremely attractive right now.





	despacito

it’s this moment, seoyeon thinks, that her idol training has been preparing her for.

 

that is, singing an extremely romantic song in front of the girl who you’ve liked for several months, who also happens to look _extremely_ attractive right now.

 

when she first got the word that they would be doing this cover together, seoyeon was honestly super hyped! i mean, doing a cover of a song that she already enjoyed, and covering it with someone who, aside from being her crush, is someone that seoyeon considers her best friend. sounds like fun right?

 

right…?

 

well, logically it should have been if it weren’t for two factors.

 

first issue, if they’re going to do a professional cover of this song, they have to actually learn the lyrics. no belting whatever gibberish they want like her and jiwon did when they were singing the song in the dorm. now this shouldn’t _really_ be a problem, seoyeon has to sing embarrassing lyrics all the time. but _none_ of the lyrics she’s sang before have come anywhere close to as embarrassing as these.

 

she deeply regrets the day she looks up the translation, only curious to figure out what she’s singing about, only to find out that what she’s singing has _extreme romantic_ (and slightly sexual!) _connotations._ And since this is a duet, it’s almost impossible for her not to imagine that she’s singing these words directly to jiwon herself.

 

and of course, if it couldn’t get any worse, her second issue is that, for some reason, _jiwon looks 20 times hotter than she normally does._

jiwon is pretty. seoyeon knows shes pretty. but seoyeon has always been able to keep her composure despite how pretty jiwon is. she’s just gotten used to being around possibly the most beautiful girl she’s ever met. but _god_ did seoyeon not imagine that jiwon could possibly get even prettier than she already is.

 

she can’t quite put her finger on what it is that makes jiwon looks so beautiful in this moment. her hair? her makeup? the lighting? the atmosphere? is seoyeon just so nervous about having to sing this romantic song to her that for some reason it makes her more aware of how pretty jiwon is? is it a combination of all of those? she doesn’t know, and it doesn’t really matter. what matters is that she’s a big lesbian who needs to control herself so she can actually do her job.

 

it shouldn’t be too hard to control her embarrassment. she’s an idol after all, she’s already had to suppress her nerves before going on stage, and this shouldn’t be too different right?

 

right…?

 

it isn’t much different, but it's still extremely difficult. on the outside, it looks like she did it perfectly, she sang well and didn’t obviously freak out. however on the inside, seoyeon is absolutely _dying_. it’s fine for the first few seconds, but once seoyeon’s eyes meet jiwon’s, she feels as if her heart is going to jump out of her chest. seoyeon is much more careful from this point onward, making sure that she avoids jiwon’s gaze as much as possible, and that she breathes when she does lock eyes with her to ensure she has enough air support to sing.

 

speaking of singing, jiwon’s voice is also 20 times hotter than normal. her voice sounds more powerful, as if she’s singing with much more emotion than the usually does. her voice sounds softer as well, strongly contrasting her usual volume when she speaks. it’s weird to hear jiwon doing anything softly, but _god_ does it make seoyeon want to melt on the spot. her softer tone coupled with the way she’s pronouncing her words just makes her voice sound extremely attractive, and every time she opens her mouth seoyeon feels a shiver go up her spine.

 

despite gay panicking through the entire thing, she manages to get through. she feels herself relax once they’re told that they’re finished, and finally allows herself to indulge in the sight of jiwon. she looks at her, studying all of her features. after a couple beats, she focuses in on jiwon’s lips. they’re a pink color and look incredibly soft to touch. moreover, they look like they would be incredibly soft to kiss.

 

seoyeon blushes heavily at the thought, and is it just her or are jiwon’s lips getting closer?

 

seoyeon is snapped out of her fantasy by jiwon’s hands, which are now cusping seoyeon’s face. seoyeon quickly flicks her eyes back up in embarrassment and makes eye contact with jiwon.

 

“yo, you look kind of tense. everything alright?” jiwon asks innocently, tilting her head slightly.

 

seoyeon nearly dies because _oh my god her face is literally so close and she looks so pretty right now and im literally going to have a heart attack because of it and oh my god her lips look so pretty and soft and they’re literally right there and i literally want to kiss her so fucking bad and oh my god are her lips getting even clos-_

 

seoyeon’s thought process is halted when jiwon rushes forward and kisses her. seoyeon nearly jerks back out of shock and embarrassment, but is extremely grateful she didn't because the girl she’s liked for months is literally kissing her and it feels _so good._

 

they pull away after a couple moments, and seoyeon immediately goes into gay panic mode afterwards. she places a hand over her mouth, half in shock and half to cover some of her blush, and frantically looks everywhere but at jiwon. seoyeon wants to ask her why the _hell_ she would ever do something like that, but she’s unable to form any coherent thoughts and is only able to squeak out a pitiful “what?”

 

“what do you mean what? you were staring at my lips so i thought you wanted to kiss me.” jiwon replies with a laugh

 

seoyeon half hates jiwon’s teasing personality, mostly because how dare she play with her heart so casually like this. but she also doesn’t hate it, because if jiwon wasn’t a teasing little shit then she would have never kissed her in the first place. and _damn_ would seoyeon do anything to have jiwon kiss her again and say some dumb shit after that makes her heart pound.

 

she locks eyes with jiwon, who is looking back at her impatiently. her lips are in a slight pout and she’s…

 

is she blushing?

 

“come on. can i get any confirmation if you actually liked that or not? because if you did then i want to do it again.”

 

and it’s this moment, seoyeon thinks, that she has been waiting for her entire life.

 

they both say no words, all they do is lean forward and melt into each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ive ever posted hell yeah!!!  
> this has been sitting on my computer for a while and i thought it was decent enough to post so here we are  
> its messy and it was written in one go and its probably not that good but i hoped you liked it anyways  
> my next fic will hopefully be much better and much longer hehe  
> thank you for reading! uwu


End file.
